Usuario discusión:UzielZ/Archivo1
Re:Ayuda con las imágenes en las Plantillas de Batallas Buenas, he arreglado tu página de usuario. Para añadir la segunda imagen en la Plantilla:Batalla, tienes que añadir de esto Archivo:Ejemplo.jpg solo esta parte Ejemplo.jpg para que aparezca bien. -- 15:15 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Imágenes He tenido que borrar las últimas 16 imágenes que has subido, la mayoría eran repetidas y las habías subido con nombres inaceptables, te corresponde un bloqueo de un día. -- 18:59 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Reversor Hola, agradesco todo tu apoyo y dedicación que has brindado a este wiki, por lo que con tus ediciones en apoyo a la mejor lectura de artículos, te he dado un premio. Además de que te he nombrado reversor. Cualquier duda sobre como funciona el cargo y las responsabilidades puedes pedirme ayuda a mi o a Jupero009. Suerte-- 00:14 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola te explicare las funciones del reversor;los reversores(revertidores/rollback)tienen las mismas funciones que un usuario normal añadiendo revertir si te vas al historial de un articulo en la ultima edicion ves la opcion ar lado de deshacer revertir es lo mismo que deshacer pero es mas rapido y le elimina esa edicion al quien edito si tiene mas dudas puedes preguntarmelas;Gracias por tu colaboracion en esta wiki saludoss [[User:Jupero009|'Jupero']][[User Talk:Jupero009|'009']] Los protegidos Wiki 00:20 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Página que tiene que ser revertida La Página Hay caca? creada por un usuario no regristado tiene que ser revertida GhostRider-X (discusión) 21:16 18 jul 2011 (UTC) La verdad sobre froug grasias lo tendre en cuenta , pero claro pudiste eliminar mi firma y no el articulo que sabes es corecto y de informacion fidedigna O NO . pues te lo comunico porque como te habras dado cuenta soy fan de la galaxia sur Sarrap (discusión) 17:00 18 jul 2011 (UTC) thumb|super patada de froug hola hola Listo Ya te puse la franja tal como me dijiste en el chat saludos [[User:Jupero009|'Jupero']][[User Talk:Jupero009|'009']] Los protegidos Wiki 00:07 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Aviso Hola veo que editas mucho la hora de tú franja horaria no hace falta que lo cambies cada 2x3 , Oliver0796 me a dicho que cada vez que lo cambie (que no hace falta).Revierta tus ediciones (En tú Discución sobre tú franja horaria),y sí siges cambiandolo tendras problemas con los Administradores Saludoss [[User:Jupero009|'Jupero']][[User Talk:Jupero009|'009']] Los protegidos Wiki 20:33 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo ok ya lo saque y perdon por copiatelo es que en ese momento no sabia editarUser:infernape8910 20:15 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagen Destacada Hola Uziel mira sobre la imagen destacada se como aserlo pero no se donde tengo que poner la imagen en el cuadro o debe poner editar en votar imagen destacada ayudame Usuario:infernape8910 User Talk:infernape8910 16:49 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Ale1234103 no me habia fijado mm bueno oye me podrias ayudar vi tu pagina de usuario y esta exelente me encanto y al ver eso se que tu saves mucho como editar varias cosas . por eso te escribo me podrias ayudar con las sgntes cosas?¿?¿ esque soy nueva y quiero que mi pagina de usuario quede mas mejorada: 1-como pones un fondo de pantalla en lapagina de usuario 2- como pones los userboxes?? 3-en personaje favorito donde pusiste vegeta como pusiste esa mini imagen de el mismop al lado? 4-como pusiste esa imagen de broly en movimiento ? bueno eso es espero que me puedas ayudar si puedes salu2 Ale (discusión) 00:29 27 ago 2011 (UTC)Ale. Ale1234103 Lo voy a intentar y sorry por copiarte la imagn esque la encontre muy buena y no me fije en el que no te pueden copiar. perdon por molestarte de nuevo xd hola lo que pasa esque si vas a mi pagina de usuario veras que puse unas imagenes pero los bordes estan blancos y cuando puse la imagen de gohan en mi ppersonaje favorito tambien esta en blanco nose porque .... ... me ayudaste muchas gracias cualquier otra duda te la consulto ... oye ahora que me acuerdo los userboxes nose porque no me funcionan porque puse eso que me dijiste pero me sale esto mismo pero no como deveria salirme con otra imagen que quiero Ale (discusión) 23:41 29 ago 2011 (UTC)Ale Re: .. Me parece perfecto, ya tenía planeado proponerte sobre ello, pero a diversas cuestiónes he estado más ocupado. Entonces, a todo lo que se pueda, muchas felicidades. Tendré pensado luego darte algunas tareillas, pero te las comentaré ya por chat. Saludos.-- 02:56 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Felicidades ;) Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 11:37 31 ago 2011 (UTC)' Ediciones innecesarias ﻿Me gustaría saber por qué el artículo Universos paralelos de dragon Ball es irrelevante y por qué no puedo editarlo a menudo. De esa formo si descubro más cosas sobre los universos paralelos de Dragon Ball no los puedo editarr y el artículo queda incompleto.Isinbill (discusión) 16:15 1 sep 2011 (UTC) ﻿ me podrias dar unos tips? me di cuenta de que modificaste las imagenes que puse en la wikia. como le hiciste para hacer la letra mas pequeña me podrias decir ya que soy un novato y otras cosas para que entienda mejor la wikia, porfavor. Reylucha (discusión) 22:41 3 sep 2011 (UTC) encontre algo que creo que se deberia fusionar encontre estos dos enlances que creo que se deberian fusionar http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Laboratorio_del_Dr._Gero http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Laboratorio_del_Dr.Gero espero que hagas algo con estos dos enlaces la proxima ves que vea algo asi te avisare Reylucha (discusión) 00:21 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Premio Hola Uziel, Gracias por el premio que me pusistes, no me habia dado cuenta xD.AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 05:08 6 sep 2011 (UTC) uziel ayer me lo pase en grande chateando contigo tenemos que volver a chatear a y gracias por darme la vienvenida en tu pagina, saludos. una ayuda Hola oye me podrias ayudar a quitar esos espacios en blanco que se ven en mi usuario nose como llegan a estar alli pero se ven feo estan entre mis userboxes y arriba de mi cuadro de contenidos salu2 Ale (discusión) 05:00 18 sep 2011 (UTC)Ale cuando puedas hablameSuper vegito 2 (discusión) 22:56 18 sep 2011 (UTC)super vegito 2 ?=?=? Hola .. emm oye lo que pasa es que no te comprendi . yo encantada me dispongo a ayudar en la pagina de dragon ballk wiki pero porque bloqueaste mi usuario ,, osea te agradezco ayudarme pero queria tambien dejarlo protegido para que no le hicieran nada osea no puedo volver a editar en mi pagina porque nose porque lo bloqueaste para mi tambien. a lo que voy es que me puedes desbloquear mi usuario? y me puedes enseñar a proteger mi pagina para yo misma no dejar que se metan a editar mi usuario personas desconocidas y si me quieres ayudar a arreglar mi usuario me lo pides y yo lo desbloqueo pero tengo derecho igual a editar mi usuario y tratare de ayudar en otras cosas de dragon ball wiki espero me respondas y puedas entender esto salu2. Ale (discusión) 00:02 19 sep 2011 (UTC)Ale !!?? Hola oye como te dije yo lo que mas quiero es ayudar en esta pagina pero queria empesar con mi pagina de usuario primero pero como no me queda otra opcion tendre que esperar para que se desbloquee porque ademas ya tiene la mayoria de lo que queria que tubiera. Lo otro es como en que puedo ayudar con la pagina?? Ale (discusión) 03:57 19 sep 2011 (UTC)Ale ok Esta bien lo intentare pero no te enojes si me llegara a equivocar porque recien soy aprendiz en todo esto Ale (discusión) 22:28 19 sep 2011 (UTC)Ale Revisa Bueno emm quise tratar de ayudar un poco y me fui a articulos sin categorias en LA TRANSFORMACION DEL SUPER SAYAJIN porque vi que estaba hasta la transformacion de super sayajin 3 y quise poner algo de informacion sobre ssj 4 y quiero que la veas a ver si esta bien ( eso espero). Ale (discusión) 00:03 20 sep 2011 (UTC)Ale creo que se debe fusionar creo que encontro otros enlaces que se deben fusionar creo revisalos porfavor http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Munici%C3%B3n_infernal http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Balas_%C2%A1Fuego! o y en el segundo enlace que puse no se porque la ultima letra esta en negro Reylucha (discusión) 17:23 2 oct 2011 (UTC) ???? oye hasta cuando me vas a tener mi pagina de usuario bloqueada ?¿?¿?¿si si ahora estoy ayudando un poco como lo que agregue de goku ssj4 http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/La_transformaci%C3%B3n_del_Super_Saiyajin Ale (discusión) 17:54 2 oct 2011 (UTC)Ale Bloqueado Hola quería saber porque me bloqueaste. Goguetto (discusión) 20:59 7 oct 2011 (UTC)Goguetto por que me borraste lo de ize, yo ya se que tenia mal ortografia, pero soy principiante en la wiki, por favor ayudame bueno yo no sabia eso lo siento y no me sale de firma, por lo menos puedo poner un video del opening de Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Esta bien lo siento , pero puedo subir el video de dragon ball z ultimate tenkaichi opening Deiiiviidd (discusión) 00:10 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Hazlo Pues veras,te pido que te unas a pokefanon,tiene mas de 75.000 articulos mas que esta wiki y ademas literalmente,estan a punto de llegar a los 80.000 y necesitamos ayuda,busca la wikia de pokefanon,clickea la primera opcion del google y empieza a crear quimeras,historias,fanfics que es lo mismo,series,entradas de blog y etc,etc.Elglaceoncreciente. (discusión) 14:39 8 oct 2011 (UTC).PD.Esa wiki va sobre pokemon por si no te has dado cuenta xD pero me imagino que si asi que no merecia la pena LOL. PD2.Ya tiene mas articulos que wikidex. PD3.Despues necesitaremos superar una wiki de marvel asi que tendras que ayudarnos en los 9000 que nos faltaran. PD4.Y porfavor colabora parasiempre. PD5.Y la PD4 es lo que yo hago,espero no parecerte pesado. PD6.Si esta wiki se creo antes de pokefanon...Explicame por que pokefanon tiene mas articulos. Oye soy nuevo y me gustaria que me dijeses una cosa: ¿Si subes una imagen esa imagen podría llegar a ser nominada? Gracias por la respuesta. Una pregunta ¿Como se personaliza tu perfil? http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/es/images/3/36/Firma2.png Explícamelo por pasos te lo agradecería mucho gracias amigo. Oye y lo del botón de firma a mí no me aparece. ¡¡Es muy raro!! Freezer Hola Uziel, veo que te has hecho administrador, yo lo era, pero me fui de la wiki cuando apenas estabas empezando je je. Decía, que has editado la frase que puse al principio de Freezer, si no te importa, ¿puedo poner la que puse yo? es que la saqué del Manga Kanzenban nº 22 (el cual tengo ahora mismo en mi mano). (discusión) 19:23 17 oct 2011 (UTC) te queria preguntar como haces paraconfigurartu perfil Super vegito 2 (discusión) 22:19 19 oct 2011 (UTC)super vegito 2 saludos a todos hola me da mucho gusto pertenecer a este wiki, soy de gdl mexico y soy un gran fan de dragon ball y espero ser de mucha ayuda...... para empezar tengo una pregunta ¿los saiyajin tienen madre?Omar goku (discusión) 03:37 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Perdona si te molesto Uziel pero ¿podria crear la pagina "danza metamoru"? es que he visto que no esta hecha y sin embargo la de los pendientes potara si tiene la suya propia.¿Podria hacerlo? xD Gracias de antemano. Marcos-Phoenix (discusión) 23:05 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno pude entrar a mi cuenta y gracias por el apoyo y no pude entrar porque se habia cambiado mi contraseña.Marco Villanueva. (discusión) 22:00 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Olimpiadas Dragon Ball Hola Uziel, oye, estaba planeando hacer una clase de "olimpiadas" sobre dragon ball, en un blog, claro esta, pero pense en que deberia preguntarle primero a un admin,sera un simple juego sin animo de lucro, solo por diversion, y por una plantilla de premio, cuando puedas respondeme Dr.Jhoon Dee .Firma: 007 (discusión) 18:21 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Administración Hola , vengo a informarte de que Danke7 está actualmente inactivo (última vez que se registró 27 nov 2011, última edición 2 nov 2011). Este Wiki tiene una actividad considerable, y bastante vandalismo, por lo que creo necesario tener un burócrata activo por si hay que remover algún flag, o añadir nuevos reversores para ayudarnos con el mantenimiento del Wiki, por esas razones me gustaría saber si aceptarías que yo fuese el nuevo burócrata de , por ahora no sé cuanto tiempo estará Danke7 inactivo, ya que no ha avisado pero creo que por ahora debemos mantenerle el flag, espero tu respuesta ;) Saludoss -- 17:16 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Colores hola Uziel mira cual es el sentido de cambiar el color de repente estaba bien como estaba no es muy buena elección elegir el color amarillo ya que resalta mucho con el fondo y le puede hacer mal a la vista para algunos lectores o usuarios si vas a cambiar el color pon color que no resaltan o no muy fuertes.[[User:infernape8910|Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 19:54 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Perfil :S Uziel! me ha ocurrido algo grave...¡mi perfil se ha borrado! no se quien ha sido pero extrañamente no tengo nada...se me ha borrado todo u.u ¿como puedo volver a recuperarlo? :S (Marcos-Phoenix (discusión) 22:05 14 dic 2011 (UTC)) Vale,puede que tengas razon en lo del bug porque ya me ha vuelto a aparecer todo =D que raro ha sido eso :S (Marcos-Phoenix (discusión) 15:40 15 dic 2011 (UTC)) Firma Hola Uziel. He visto tu firma y me he dado cuenta que es una copia a mi firma que se encuentra en w:c:es:Usuario:Benfutbol10/Mi firma. Debido a la licencia de Wikia (CC-BY-SA), debes aclarar de dónde proviene (La fuente) lo que obtuviste, así que agregué la fuente correspondiente. [[User:Benfutbol10|'Giovi''']] (Discusión) 00:33 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Moderador del Chat Hola Uziel,me gustaria ser moderador del chat,y creo que cumplo con los requisitos de ser moderador,si quieres haz que sea moderador del chat. Sporeunai (Mi discusión) 21:41 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Un tonto de un amigo me edito mi discucion poniendo Vegeta y le puso un fondo de color y ahora no se que hacer por que cada vez que quiero entrar en la parte Editar discucion, no me deja! y no puedo borrar lo que hizo! ayuda por favor! ¿ como haces ? Hola Uziel, te quería preguntar ¿Comó haces para editar tu discucion? me pasas el codigo? por favor!. Atentamente Aguante! 17:25 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Puedo ser moderador? Hola Uziel,me gustaria ser moderador del chat,y creo que cumplo con los requisitos de ser moderador,si quieres haz que sea moderador del chat. Por favor me eh esforzado mucho para tener por lo menos mas de 200 ediciones, y creeria que puedo ser moderador. Aguante! 19:43 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta Hola Uziel, te queria preguntar si me podrías dar todas las paginas especiales, ya que no puedo encontrar ninguna excepto la de usuarios destcados y aparte me gusta mucho ver esas paginas! Te agradecería si me pasaras el link de las paginas especiales. Aguante! 18:13 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Una es la de Usuarios Destacados,otra es la de MediaWiki:Emoticons y mas no se Sporeunai (Mi discusión) 11:50 29 ene 2012 (UTC) por favor me puedes enseñar a hacer eso que haces con la imagen de vegeta por favor y disculpa la molestia Super vegito 2 (discusión) 18:53 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Re:Proyectos Por mi parte, ningún problema ;) -- 20:39 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Por favor Por favor deja que pueda volver al chat por favor , por favor no lo are mas, es que queria preguntarte si podias enseñarme pero no contestabas Aviso Ya te dije en más de una ocasión que no realices tantísimas ediciones cada vez que vas a editar, por esa razón has obtenido tantas contribuciones en poco tiempo. He visto todo lo que añadiste en el css del wiki, copiado de otros wikis y sin saber para qué era, no puedes modificar completamente el css del wiki sin tener en cuenta la opinión del a comunidad y resto de administradores, has realizado varios cambios (entre muchísimas ediciones, lo que me demuestra que no tenías ni idea de lo que ibas añadiendo e ibas probando a ver qué se modificaba, o como mucho te llevabas por las indicaciones añadidas por los administradores de otros wikis que añadieron sobre cada código), por esa razón te he retirado el flag de administrador por ahora y te he añadido el de reversor, cuando crea que estés preparado para ser administrador, y por tanto, hayas dejado de realizar 10 contribuciones cada vez que quieres editar cualquier cosa, volverás a ser administrador, si sigues editando así, tendré que sancionarte. -- 13:17 6 feb 2012 (UTC) :En ningún momento dije que no me gustasen los cambios que se ven a simple vista que son todos al diseño general del Wiki y que no me extraña que haya gustado a la comunidad, el problema es que tú lo añadiste copiándolo de otro wiki sin saber qué copiabas y modificando sólo los colores metiendo de por medio muchas otras cosas que nada tienen que ver con el diseño y que no son necesarias aquí y podrían haber producido algún error en caso de estar en uso. Cuando pueda, si realmente a la comunidad le gustó, que supongo que sí, lo añadiré yo de la manera correcta y creando más de un import al css para no añadirlo todo en el Wikia.css. Sobre los administradores, me pondré en contacto con ellos a través de su discusión para ver si seguirán activos por aquí, aunque estamos en fechas de exámenes por lo que comprendo que puedan estar algo más inactivos - como yo, que he dejado varias cosas pendientes por diferentes Wikis. -- 22:27 7 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Bueno, para finalizar esta conversación, no te añadiré de nuevo el flag de administrador, al menos por ahora. ¿Eres el único suficientemente activo para la wiki? No lo creo, yo intentaré estar algo más activo por aquí y ya estoy organizando una forma de que los usuarios puedan ponerse en contacto conmigo en cualquier momento de manera más fácil a través de Skype. -- 18:12 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Aguante,para ser moderador del chat necesitas 700 ediciones y ser mas activo Sporeunai (Alguna duda?) 15:14 6 feb 2012 (UTC) gracias uziel de verdad , otra pregunta ¿como la coloco en mi discusion?Super vegito 2 (discusión) 17:18 6 feb 2012 (UTC) hola , quisiera preguntarte como resalta s la palabra vegeta y cuando le das click te sale todo sobre el personaje posdate : respondeme cuando puedasSuper vegito 2 (discusión) 17:27 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Chat Uziel nadie aparece en mi chat y no puedo hablar que pasa? Trofeo ponme el trofeo ya llege a 70 ediciones